Rise Above This
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Ashfur's oneshot, about his time after his death. He regrets his past mistakes, and is ready to try to find StarClan.


**EDIT: Guess what? Songfics aren't allowed, according to some haters and rulebugs. Soooo, all of the reviews on this will make NO sense at all.**

**.**

**So, you should just listen to the song "Rise Above This" by Seether on... youtube or somewhere... and everytime Ashfur thinks, but some lyrics in and use your imagination. **

**I will NOT get banned today.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all you Warriors fans! This is a completely fanmade fic about Ashfur's time... after death. It's only my opinion, and it's a songfic! <strong>

**I do not own Warriors. :3**

* * *

><p>Ashfur wandered through the darkness of the Dark Forest. Looking around, he looked for any light he could find. But in the dark forest, there was no light, no matter how much he looked, and how much he wanted it.<p>

"Will it ever end?" Ashfur meowed, shaking his dark gray flecked head. He looked at the sky. It was darker than the forest, if that was even possible. His blue eyes closed sorrowfully as he remembered the last things that he had done.

He tried to kill innocent cats. And Squirrelflight. But Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf weren't even _her_ kits! Ashfur shuddered as he remembered how he had acted. He acted like a monster and tried to destroy the lives of _all_ cats in the clan and put ThunderClan to shame.

_I-I'm so helpless right now. Why won't the pain come to an end? Isn't that supposed to happen once I'm dead? But why... why is it still here?_

Ashfur searched the trees for a familiar face. He spotted some mostly faded cats, but he knew none of them. Ashfur felt helpless among the hate and evil that marked this place. "But it's where you belong," he growled at himself. "If you hadn't been so evil, you wouldn't be here." That's what he kept telling himself, but it never worked.

Ashfur pictured Hollyleaf in the last moments of his life. Her green eyes were wild with hate, as her claws came slashing down across him time after time. He couldn't fight back- she blended in with the darkness. Suddenly, he remembered the cold bite and the pain that followed it. But as soon as it was there, it was gone, and he was here.

"I can make it out of here," Ashfur meowed to himself. He hated himself for doing such terrible things in life. Trying to murder cats- Firestar being one of them. _I'm sorry, Firestar_, Ashfur thought as he padded through the darkness.

_I have so many regrets... but now that I'm locked in this evil place... I can't even make up for what I did. Why couldn't I have gone to StarClan? Then I could change around what I did... and make it right again._

Ashfur leaped through the darkness. Suddenly, he spotted someone he recognized. His stomach flipped. It was Hawkfrost, the cat who had gotten him to help try to kill Firestar. _That evil tabby_, Ashfur thought angrily.

Hawkfrost seemed to be... talking with someone. Ashfur realized with horror who it was. Tigerstar! "I'm stuck with the worst cats in the forest," Ashfur mumbled quietly. "I-I must fit right in." He hung his head for a moment, but lifted it as another cat came into view.

"B-Brindleface?" Ashfur gasped. It was his mother!

_But even though I may be trapped here, I can still regret. I can still make up for it, in some way, shape or form. I will have to rise above any doubt that I have of never leaving this place._

"Brindleface!" Ashfur called out in joy. He ran towards her, like a kit that finally found its mother. Brindleface smiled when she saw him. _I'm trapped here, Brindleface_, Ashfur thought bitterly. _I want to go with you so badly, why do I have to be tormented by seeing you? I'm dying, mother. Dying._

"Ashfur, step back," Hawkfrost growled. "You're in the Dark Forest, so you must be one of us. StarClan can't pick and chose their cats once they've already been sent to the Dark Forest!"

"We're not," Bluestar, the previous ThunderClan leader, meowed. She narrowed her eyes at Tigerstar, glaring at the dark tabby who once tried to take over her clan. "We're here to take back a cat that _belongs_ in StarClan, but wandered off." Bluestar turned to face Ashfur. "Ashfur, it's time to come home."

Ashfur's heart leapt. They _wanted_ him. He wasn't an outcast, left to rot in the Dark Forest. He took a step forward.

"Get off our land," Tigerstar growled, baring his teeth. He turned to Ashfur, whose tail was between his legs as Tigerstar glared at him. "Take him. He's _weak_, he's _useless!_ We don't need a wimp here."

Ashfur nodded. He took a step towards Brindleface. "Brindleface," Ashfur murmured. "I haven't seen you in so long. I've missed you, mother." Ashfur pressed himself against his mother, acting like a kit that had just been found again.

"I've missed you too, Ashfur," Brindleface meowed, licking Ashfur between his ears. "Come, we must get back to StarClan." Brindleface's eyes glittered. "And you must _not_ wander off again, understand?" There was amusement in her purr that made Ashfur purr too.

_I will mend meself, and forget about these bad things. I will go back to StarClan with Brindleface, and I will make it up to her and to everyone. They'll all see, one day. Maybe I'll even get to appologize to any cat that I've been wrong to. Maybe... maybe StarClan can give me a second chance. I need a second chance right now, more than any know. _

Ashfur padded across the border that he thought he'd never find. The shadows burned off of his pelt as stars begun to replace them. Ashfur felt his heart lift as it had never done before. He was shocked to see so many cats waiting for him on the other side- all of his friends and family that walked among the stars.

"Ashfur!" Ashfur saw his two brothers that hadn't made it when they were younger. The two dappled kits ran to him. Ashfur bent down and licked their heads, purring.

"Ashfur, welcome home," Various cats from StarClan called.

_I will rise above myself, and all I have done. I will get rid of any problems I've had with myself, and I will rise... above... this..._

"Thank you," Ashfur meowed, gratitude in his voice. His blue eyes twinkled as starlight filled them. "Thank you all. I will not make you regret your decision of bringing me here. I will make up for every wrong I have done in my life here, I promise."

_Doubt..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the songfic. Also, have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or a Joyous Kwanzaa! And ... please review too. XD So yes, thanks to haters, here you go. You can go thank Review Initiative or Veni0Vidi0Vici. <strong>


End file.
